User talk:67.70.22.141
If you're going to edit here, I highly suggest you improve your horrible grammar that is the basic equivalent of a three year old that is simply mashing the key board and posting his results by tapping the enter key more than once. :$ BNK [ |T| ] 23:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) i'm just talking to him and also it takes too much time to use proper grammer if you read game freak's comments you would know we're just talking also don't focus on me there's people in the world who use no grammer wha-so-ever. don't waste your time on me i'm not worth it. oh yeah and that was an accident i didn't see that it was up i didn't realize i hit the enter button i wasn't done and it didn't show on the page next time i will ignore you. And also I was TALKING to him not everybody cares about using their good grammer go criticize someone ruining pages you're only 5 years older then me. :I hate to resort to these measures, but if you continue to cause problems, I will permanently block you. :$ Make good faith edits and use better grammar; you'll see that it is neither hard nor "time-consuming". BNK [ |T| ] 00:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::This wiki is serious; if you don't use good grammar all your edits will be deleted. And the talk that you uttered was merely childish. Have a nice day. Sorry I'll do what you said. You're right. 02:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :You're* BNK [ |T| ] 03:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Should I delete my comments from earlier?) No really, can I? 22:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) What is with the adds? 18:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The ones above. 03:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC My IP changed again. 22:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) This is random, but my record for helper to hero is: 07:25:09, and I used Bonkers. 23:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) To me, the only reason to make an account is so you don't get confused with other people and no adds, along with a few other features. Am I missing something? There's probably other reasons that I don't know about. 23:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow I talk too much, don't I? 23:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, now I know what I was missing, a lot. 23:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow, BNK sure is determined. He just did about 4 contributions, but then again he does have 2, ranks (I think) that he deserves, and I'm serious. I respect him. Don't think I'm lying, it's true! 01:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) And also, I think it's a good thing he made me use proper grammer, I'll need to get used to it for high school and college. 01:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I would try to talk to him on his talk page, but I'm just nervous, I'd rather have him read these comments so I don't get in trouble and have people laugh at me. 01:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. :) BNK [ |T| ] 01:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi back. 01:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) So am I doing good with the grammer? 01:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I can see why you're an admin, you work hard for this website don't you 02:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Why are you just saying hi, then ignoring me? I really want to know the answer. 02:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm going crazy without the answer. 02:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) O.K. this is getting annoying, no one is answering. 02:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :You asked if you can move info from an IP to a new account?-- ::You can probably copy and paste your info into your new account and I'll delete the old IP account.-- Thank you Game Freak75. If you read above you can see I have to be carefull 02:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow 2 people answered me 02:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) And you can see my user page. It has my Kirby Super Star Ultra records, see my helper to hero record. If you want 02:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, how do people upload good quality images, I mean would'nt photos be in bad quality if you use a camera, and most people (that I know) don't have those things that let you record and take pictures of things in the game? 03:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Is it fun being a member of Kirby Wiki(a)? 03:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi people! 04:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I like the music when you fight Wham Bam Rock, don't you? 04:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) There's something I want to say but it's not Kirby related it's Brawl related. But still more kirby related. It's a costum Kirbyu stage: Dedede arena. But it's technically still Brawl related. 04:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright, now it's time to use the last helper: BIRDON. I'll probably be done before any of you read this though. 05:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What the heck, that was easier then usual, I think I got lucky with Birdon. 05:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Well the final Kirby Super Star Ultra video is original Kirby movies. 05:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Stop posting. You're flooding the recent changes. Stop posting so much, it isn't necessary and is very annoying. Thanks, BNK [ |T| ] 05:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) They're a bit too fast...... 05:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What?? Um, my comment's were made yesterday, why does the date on them say I did them today (March 6) I live in Canada. So they were probably changed by someone from another country. Whatever, it does'nt really matter though. And why did you undo my changes on my IP user page, I was just updating them to the current scores, BNK? Or did you think someone else changed them, and you were trying to fix it. I'm not annoyed in the slightest though, I'm just curious. (And naturally annoying. But unintentionally) I like using this and not my current IP address 02:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) And I never '''under '''any circumstances intentionally try to be rude (though I often do when talking in person to others). So sorry if I am. 02:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Never mind the crossed-out section. 02:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the date on my computer is off? -_- 03:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It's 10:45 right now. 03:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC)